


Rotted Love

by Clarybell90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bars, Blood, Blood Bathing, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Death, Drunk hookup, Drunkenness, Evil, F/F, Fear, Fear of Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grave Robbers, Handcuffs, Horror, I don't know, I don't know what else to add, I mean, I really do only write bad stuff, I'm so mean to my characters, Kidnapping, Living corpses but corpses, Magic, Maybe a demon?, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Necrophilia?, Not really zombies but kinda?, Occult, Parties, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Reanimation, Rituals, Running Away, She never really died in the first place, Some things are better left buried, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Terror, This just gets worse the more I write, Witches, just be careful reading this, minor torture, not in the kinky way by the way, shes a magic lady tho, unsuspecting humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarybell90/pseuds/Clarybell90
Summary: "Sorry lady," Eloise whispers over the pouring rain, "I didn't mean to desecrate your grave. I just needed your jewelry. You understand, right?"





	Rotted Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not exactly sure just how graphic this is gonna get but.... Be careful. I like writing darker stories, and they can be kinda disturbing. Otherwise, enjoy.

A long time ago people used to be buried alive. Not normally on purpose, but it happened. It was harder to tell if someone was really dead before modern medicine. Sometimes though, it still happens. Eloise knows this. She tries to not think all to hard on it. Just because she's doing something illegal doesn't mean she'll be caught. Her brain is just coming up with wild ideas to put her on edge. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ellie's arms burn as she continues to dig deeper. Freshly dug graves tend to be easier to dig up, but the rain currently pouring down makes it harder. For every inch of loose dirt she shovels out of the way the water makes another foot of it mud. The slickness of the ground alone is enough to make her job difficult, yet here Ellie is. She needs this money soon.

"Desperate times lead to desperate measures," Ellie says, mostly to herself. No one else is in the cemetery. Not unless you count the dead, but they can't listen anymore. At least, that's what she tells herself.

The dull thud of the shovel hitting something hard is like music to Eloise's ears. Scraping the last bit of dirt off of the coffin, Ellie throws the shovel to the top of the hole and braces for what she'll see. Most people don't look that bad freshly buried, but some are from murders. Or they were found days after they died. Rot and decay aren't very unusual in this business, but it's never pleasant.

Taking a deep breath, Ellie yanks open the lid. Instantly the smell of death assaults her. Holding back a gag, Eloise hurries to grab what she needs.

A woman sits in the coffin. Her face looks both beautiful and peaceful, eerily so for the amount of injuries littered across their front. The low dipped collar of her dress does nothing to hide the symbols carved into her chest. Already the edges of those cuts are starting to decay, a form of necrosis that seems exclusive to the dead. Ellie tries to ignore the way her hand shakes as she slips any valuables off the corpse. Blood sits crusted along the velvet bottom of the box. Seems whoever had her buried didn't have her traditionally embalmed.

"Sorry lady," Eloise whispers over the pouring rain, "I didn't mean to desecrate your grave. I just needed your jewelry. You understand, right?"

The body very obviously doesn't answer. Slipping her bounty into her pockets, Ellie uses her feet to once again close up the casket. She tries to not think of how she's still shuddering, even as dirt is slowly being shoveled back into the grave. The rain's just making her cold. The blonde woman tells herself she'll take a nice hot shower when she gets home, and everything will be better.

* * *

Thumping music and sultry lyrics almost drown out the buzzing along Ellie's skin. Six shots into the night, and everything is already starting to blur. The writhing of bodies along the dance floor is her world. No regrets tonight. No thinking tonight. Just alcohol and fun.

The DJ yells something into the mic. Everyone else joins in, so naturally so does Ellie. Her blonde hair is a curly mess, and her dress seems to slide up her legs just a little more with every song. The pumping bass of the drums synchronizes to her heartbeat. At least for tonight, the world is her oyster. She intends on exploiting that.

Too many hands find their way to her hips with too many faces to keep track of. Somewhere after the fourth drink Eloise stopped caring, and now taking her seventh she couldn't even bother to try. The line between attractive and not fades along with her cognitive reasoning. The burning in her throat is a comfort, not a shame. Whiskey always was a closer friend than people could ever be.

Someone grips Ellie's waist. Grin on her face, the blonde looks back at who's touching her this time.

A woman stands behind her at the bar. Long brown locks frame her face, shrouding it in darkness in the bar's dim light. Despite that, the smile on her face is clear enough. She wants to have fun. Ellie is more than willing to comply.

Downing one last shot, Eloise slides off the bar stool and into the arms of the woman. A leather jacket covers everything but the shape of the person in front of her. Tantalizing in a way that only veiled modesty is. Ellie kisses the stranger's cheek before pushing her towards the dance floor, mouth next to her ear.

"Hey pretty girl," She purrs, words slurred, "Why don't we get all hot dancing and you won't need that jacket anymore."

The stranger doesn't respond, but she doesn't object either. Taking this as a yes, Eloise drags her deeper into the party. The hands at her hips don't change this time around.

* * *

The noise of the bar is muffled in Eloise's car. She's disappointed the music can't follow, but the fingers slipping up her shirt do wonders to distract the drunk blonde. Cold hands finally make it back to her bra, and Ellie can't help but squirm in anticipation. Toes curling, she presses her face into the stranger's neck. The sickly smell of decaying flesh is enough to jolt some sense of sobriety into her.

"Hey wha-!"

Freezing lips cut off any protest she was about to make. Ellie tries to push the woman off, but the stranger just snatches her wrists in a grip of iron. A tongue slips into her mouth, rot instantly flooding her taste buds.

In a panic, Eloise starts kicking. A guttural growl makes it's way out of the woman's throat before her hold on Ellie turns painful. Gasping in both fear and pain, the blonde can't do anything as the stranger continues to take all that she wants out of the kiss. Death permeates the car, making Ellie choke on every breath.

Finally the woman pulls away. Yet she doesn't let go. Instead she transfers both of Eloise's wrists into one hand, and twists back to the dashboard.

"I've been following you," She hisses. Her voice gutters in an unnatural way, as if her airflow is both too much and too little at the same time. The sound of it sends icy tendrils down Ellie's spine.

"You woke me." She pops open the dash, revealing all the things Ellie keeps in there just in case. Her free hand closes around a pair of cuffs. "You woke me, so you're mine."

Struggling starting anew, Eloise spills out denial after denial. None of it deters in the monster in her lap. A cuff snaps closed around one wrist just as the blond frees the other. She scrabbles at the woman's face with her nails, but they don't even leave a mark. After a brief moment of fighting for freedom, the stranger once again wins. Twisting Ellie's arms tightly behind her, the woman hooks the cuffs under the seat before clasping the other side shut.

Satisfied that Ellie is pinned, the brunette tugs her keys out from Eloise's bra where she had stowed them. Breath coming in short bursts, Ellie runs her fingers down the side of the cuffs. She doesn't find the tiny button that can release them. They aren't her fake ones. They're the real deal.

The woman slips from Eloise's lap and into the drivers seat. The puttering roar of the engine coming on does nothing to ease the tension in Ellie's frame. The monster turns to her and smiles, the headlights giving off just enough illumination for Ellie to finally make out her face.

Her heart putters to a stop for a moment as she recognizes the corpse from a few days ago. A scream knots up in her throat as she stares. The body pats her cheek before turning back to the steering wheel.

"Sleep. You'll need it."

* * *

Screaming yanks Eloise out of the trance she'd fallen into. She's alone in the car, looking at a rickety old house down a dirt driveway. Trees block her view on every other side. The sun has come and is now leaving. Ellie doesn't know how long shes been tied here.

Another scream causes Ellie to flinch. Curling in on herself best as she can, she tries to block out the noise. And the smell. Despite the corpse leaving, the confined space of the car does nothing to eliminate the lingering stench of rot. A dry heave wretches it's way through her, but nothing comes out. The whiskey she drank left her system a while ago, and the only remnants were her pounding head and dry throat.

Watching the clock, the blond tries to focus on the time going by and not on the terror of others that she can hear. Twenty minutes pass before all is silent. Thirty go by before movement causes Eloise's gaze to flutter away from the LED numbers on the console.

The woman pops open the passenger door. Blood is spattered all the way up to her face, and the jacket she had worn is gone. The blackened edges of her wounds only look worse in the twilight. Ellie cringes away as the corpse reaches for her.

"Don't be like that," The woman scolds, voice suddenly clear from the guttering of before, "I'm just bringing you inside dear."

Sticky crimson smears all over Eloise as the woman reaches behind the seat to unlock the cuffs. She's prepared for when Ellie tries to bolt. Jerking Eloise into her chest, the corpse quickly reclasps the handcuffs around her wrists. Ellie tries to not choke on the smell as her face is pressed into the rotting flesh on the dead woman's body. The cuts feel cold and wet. Shudders go all the way down her spine.

Pushing Ellie in front of her, the woman slowly walks them both into the house. The smell of iron overpowers the death that rolls off the corpse in waves. Eloise is almost relieved, until she realizes just where the scent is coming from.

Three girls hang from the ceiling their arteries cut and blood dripping into a large tub on the floor. Eloise's knees lock up, heart stopping. The woman keeps trying to push her into the room.

"Please! Please I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Ellie cries, trying to jerk away. The lack of heartbeat is replaced with pounding in her ears. Before the blonde can break free though, she's pushed to her knees on the floor. Cold liquid soaks her knees.

The corpse comes around to Eloise's front and grabs her chin. Jerking her gaze up, the monster forces Ellie to look at the bodies. To see just how much pain they must have been in when they died.

"They were the ones that did this to me. You awakened me. You won't be punished for their deeds," She hums before once again pulling Ellie to her feet. The blonde shakes uncontrollably as the woman cuffs her to a wooden banister across the room. She gives Eloise a quick peck on the cheek before moving to the trough.

Morbid curiosity is the only thing keeping Ellie watching as the corpse slowly pulls off her clothes. Her entire body is covered in whirls and injuries, the edges of every single one blackened with rot. Removing the barrier of her clothing causes the stench of decay to increase, and Eloise gags from the smell.

Humming softly, the corpse cups blood into her hands. She brings the small pool she created up to her mouth, and drinks. Instantly color slowly returns to her. With a purr of pleasure, the woman climbs into the tub. She looks back at Eloise for just a moment before submerging herself completely.

* * *

Warm hands stroke through Ellie's hair, both soothing and alarming at the same time. Arms sore, the blonde forces herself to wake up.

The woman sits in front of her, naked, clean, and noticeably unrotted. Eloise pales as the stranger leans in and captures her lips in a kiss. Iron invades her taste this time. Seems the woman never stopped drinking the blood, even after Ellie finally succumbed to exhaustion. Hands flit down her sides and eventually find their way to her hips, a mirror of the night before.

The woman breaks the kiss. "There. You don't have to be afraid anymore my dear."

She says it as if that's obvious. As if Ellie shouldn't have been afraid in the first place. Unable to properly process the past few days any longer, the blonde lets out a frantic little giggle. Then another. And another. Soon that laughter dissolves into tears. The monster frowns, apparently not understanding this reaction.

A few more minutes of this, and the woman finally moves again. Releasing Eloise from the banister then picking her up, the creature carries Ellie out of the room. Moving past the bodies makes another tear filled laugh wrack through the blonde. She doesn't believe what's going on. None of it is real. None of it _can_ be real.

Yet the bed she's laid in is soft, warm. And the woman's hair tickles her face as Ellie is cuffed to the bedpost. And the hands that wipe away her overwhelmed tears are gentle, if not sweet. Everything feels so solid to her. She can't force herself to believe it's all fake. Not with that nagging part of her mind reminding her over and over what's happened.

Eventually Eloise stills, once again exhausted. Pleased with this development, the dead-but-not-dead woman slides under the covers with her prize. She tucks the blonde woman against her chest and allows her newly renewed body to keep the other warm.

Drifting back off, Ellie can only notice one thing about the woman. Despite being pressed right over her heart, Eloise feels nothing. Not a puff of breath, not a heartbeat. She lets out one final giggle before allowing herself to be pulled under by fatigue.

The witch kisses Ellie's head once she falls asleep.

 


End file.
